Haunting Memories
by MimoriFanForever
Summary: ON HOLD \SPR takes a new case that brings them to a orphanage. What if Mai has been there before and what if this ghost knows mai? my first fanfic so please read and review naruXmai
1. Never Ending Nightmare

**A/N **This is my first fanfic and I finally decided to post it. Please read and review and tell me how I can improve. I accept everything but flames, because I finally got up enough courage and if I get flames well lets just say there not going to help. But please read it and give it a chance. I except anonymous reviews so anyone can lave a review. And sorry i keep deleting and reposting this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ghost hunt and never will but if I did Naru would be nicer to Mai

**Haunting Memories**

**Chapter 1: Never Ending Nightmare  
**

**Beeeeeeeep!! beeeeeppp! **Was the noise that the alarm clock made on the nightstand belonging to Mai Taniyama. After several beeps from the clock a hand slowly made its way to the snooze button for the 3rd time that morning. This time the body the hand belonged to made its way slowly out of the bed, and let out a loud yawn as she stretched to ease her muscles.

'_Horrible dream… again. How much longer before this dream will end?'_ Mai thought rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Mai Taniyama slowly wobbled to the window of her apartment and pulled open the curtains to welcome in a new morning. She gazed outside her window and looked down to the people below. She spotted a family of three, a father, a mother, and a small child who looked to be around 5 years old. Mai stared sadly at the family thinking back to her's.

She remembered being outside in the garden with her mother awaiting the return of her father, and running to the smiling man as he held out his arms in a welcoming hug. Mai remembered jumping into her fathers arms and giggling as her mother walked over and her father held one arm out as the other one was supporting the tiny girl and pulled her mother into there hug. She remembered them all smiling and laughing together as a family thinking nothing will ever tear them apart.

Mai smiled at that memory but her smile eventually turned into a sorrowful frown as that memory lead to another one, one of her mother lying on her hospital bed looking terribly pale, and Mai sitting in the chair in between her mothers and fathers bed with tear stained cheeks. She remembered the doctors walking in with a sorrowful expression on there faces. Mai also remembered the long beep of the monitor signaling her parents had passed on...

Mai quickly shook her head quickly to stop her from thinking any further. She removed her gaze from the happy family and walked over to her messy bed and quickly made it.

Her eyes then traveled to her clock seeing that it was 9:00am, and walked to her dresser to get out of her pajamas. After several seconds her eyes snapped back to her clock as she picked it up from the nightstand and brought it close her her face so the 9:00 was directly in front of her wide eyes. After one minute of staring mindlessly at the contraption she slowly put it back on the nightstand. "IM AN HOUR LATE, NARU'S GOING TO KILL ME!!" the frantic girl cried out, swearing the entire neighborhood could hear her. She quickly changed and sped to the kitchen grabbing a piece of bread and quickly made her way out of the apartment building and on to the street.

**A/N** Well there's the first chapter. Please tell me how it is and if i should continue.


	2. Ms Misaki

**A/N **Thank you Sara my first reviewer I had this chapter typed up and after reading your review I though I'd post it. And this one is definitely longer than the first chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ghost hunt and never will. All I own are the characters that aren't in the manga or anime.

**Chapter 2: Ms. Misaki**

_He's gonna kill me, he's gonna kill me_, is all Mai could think as she made her way down the street running so fast she would make a champion runner feel ashamed. On her way she sped by her friend, Saya only managing to wave as she could not waste anytime.

Saya turned around to see her friend, Mai speeding down the rode quickly waving to her as she sped by. Saya raised her hand in a wave leaving her with only one thought, _She's late again_. She raised her hand to her mouth slightly chuckling at the though of her friend being late for the 3rd time that week. She turned back around making her way back to her own home. As she was walking she put a finger to her temple thinking if maybe she should give Mai a wake up call. She sent a mental note to ask Mai later.

Mai trusted the door to the SPR office open as she made her way in panting and looking like she was about to faint. She made her way over to the kitchen and got herself a quick drink of water. After her refreshing drink she turned around only to find herself face to face with her boss Kazuya Shibuya or as almost everyone else called him Naru, because of his narcissistic attitude.

"Care to tell me why you are an hour late once again?" Came the cold, emotionless voice of the one and only Naru. Mai slowly looked up to him slightly sweating from his steady stare.

"Well I... I guess I might have pressed to snooze button on my alarm clock one to many times, ha ha." Was the only answer Mai could stutter under the cold gaze of her employer.

Naru only gave her an aggravated glare than turned around. Mai sighed in relief as she made her way to the couch to rest for a minute or to after her long run. Right before she sat down she heard those two words that she was never glad to hear, and those two annoying words that her boss loved to throw at her were, Mai Tea. She was almost never happy to hear those to word in the same sentence when they were directed at her. Mai let out an irritated sigh as she got up from her crouching position and made her way back to the kitchen. She got out the kettle and filled it with water before putting it on the stove.

Mai began to think about that morning and her family again and the day her parents died. The whistle of the kettle brought her out of her sad memories and back to reality. Mai still with her sorrowful expression got Naru's tea on a saucer, and brought it to his office door knocking once than coming in. She put the tea in front of him and gave a smile before turning and exiting the room. Naru noticed her sad expression behind her smile but decided to ignore it because it was her business and didn't involve him.

Mai made her way to the door of Lin, Naru's other assistant's office and opened the popping her head in and asking the tall man if he would like any tea.

"No thank you." Was his short and simple reply. Mai closed the door and leaned her back against it. _'He never did like me. After all getting him injured certainly isn't the way to start a good friendship.' _Mai snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of knocking. She walked towards the office door and opened it to a woman who looked to be about in her 30's. "May I help you?" Mai asked the woman with a smile letting her into the office and guiding her to the couch.

"Yes, I am here to ask for assistance with paranormal activity where I work." She replied seeming relieved about being here.

"Oh yes, please wait a moment while I inform my boss." Mai said as she walked toward Naru's office door, once again knocking once than opening it and walking in. Naru looked up from the book he was currently reading to look at Mai waiting to see her reason fro interrupting him.

"Naru there is a women here to see you." Mai said turning back to the door as if she could see threw it, and see the woman sitting there patiently.

"Very well, go make some tea and bring it out." Naru replied getting up from his chair and making his way toward the door.

"Uh ok, ill go make it... HEY didn't I already make tea?!?" Mai yelled blocking Naru from exiting his office.

"Now we have a quest so it looks like you will just have to make more." Naru said as if he had just stated the obvious, while pushing past Mai and walking out of the office making his way toward the couch and the woman sitting on it.

Mai just stared in front of her as if Naru was still standing there. She snapped back to reality and began to walk into the kitchen and make another cup of tea. When the tea was ready Mai decided to put a few crackers on it too, in case the woman might be hungry. Mai picked the plate up and waked up to the couch placing the plate on the coffee table in front of it. The woman picked up her teacup and a cracker taking a sip and giving a warm smile and nod in Mai's direction as show of thanks. Mai smiled in return and looked at Naru as to ask him what he will do next.

Naru took a sip of tea and turned toward the woman. "You said that you have experienced some paranormal activity where you work?" He said his facial expression telling her to elaborate.

"Yes, I run an orphanage and the children there have been saying that they have seen things move or that they have the feeling there being watched, or that the temperature mysteriously drops." She said as she looked downward staring into her teacup.

"Are you sure that the children are not making this up?" Naru replied waiting for her to answer as he took another sip of his tea.

"I'm positive they are not making it up. Plus I have also seen the strange occurrences as well. At first it had only been objects moving a little, but now there have been objects flying across the rooms. Recently there was a little boy playing in the hall and a vase came flying at him. He fortunately ducked before the vase made contact. But as you can see I am getting very worried about the children's welfare." She replied fear in her voice and eyes.

"Very well we will accept this case, though we will need at least three rooms. One for a base, and the others for the other members of out group." Naru said placing his empty tea cup back on the plate.

"Of course. We have about ten empty rooms, would that be enough for your entire group and one for the base?" The woman asked obviously happy that we had taken the case.

"Yes that will be more than enough. We will arrive tomorrow at 2:00pm. Would that be ok?" Naru asked the woman hands on top of his crossed legs.

"Yes that would be fine but please I will come pick you up. I have one car that would be able to hold ten or more people and enough room for any equipment you will need to bring. It's the least I can do other than paying you." The woman said with a smile on her face.

"Very well. Mai I suggest you pack when you get home and go to sleep early so you are not late." Naru said with no expression but you could just see the smirk in his eyes.

"Sure Nar... I mean Shibuya-san " Mai replied quickly correcting herself with a smile but you could tell she was not happy to be told that in front of a client. Mai than turned back to the women and gave a real smile.

"Well Miss..." Mai said with a question facial expression.

"Oh yes how could I forget to introduce myself. My name is Ishida Misaki." The woman said happily to Mai.

"Nice to meet you Ishida-san, I'm Taniyama Mai, but please call me Mai." Mai said to the woman smiling back to her. 'I feel as if I know her somehow.' Mai though as she looked at her.

"Mai, what a pretty name. Well then please call me Misaki." The woman replied feeling as if she has met the girl but can't seem to remember where.

"Well than, I will see you tomorrow. Bye." Misaki said as she got up and made her way to the door. She opened it and turned around smiling and waving a hand at Mai.

"Yes we will see you tomorrow Misaki. Bye." Mai said as she got up as waved with a smile on her face as well as she reached down for the plate on top of the coffee table.

"Call everyone and tell them to be here at 12:00 pm with enough clothes for about a week." Naru said as he got up and made he was back to the office but not before reminding her not to be late again.

"Yeah Yeah I'll be here." Mai huffed as she put the plate in the sink along with the tea cups. She made her way over to the phone and told everyone to be at the office at 12:00 pm and with enough clothes to last a week. Everyone was available and said they would be there. But of course Bou-san also had to remind her not to be late, which will earn his a punch in the face tomorrow.

Mai said bye to Lin who nodded signaling her heard her and she said bye to Naru as well who completely ignored her. _At least Lin-san nods, can't Naru at least insult me to acknowledge my presents. How I came to love him I'll never know. _Mai said to herself as she made her way back to her apartment. She passed Saya's house on her way and saw her outside so she decided to go say hi at least and apologize for this morning.

"Saya!" Mai called and waved to her friend as she walked up to her.

"Hello Mai. So what did your boss say to you this time you were late?" Saya asked as she chuckled a bit.

"Well actually he really didn't say anything, he just asked me why I was late, I told him and he told me to make tea." Mai replied as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Really?! Most people would have been fired after being late three times in a row." Saya responded amazed.

"Oh well. I guess as long as I still have a job it doesn't matter." Mai said as she smiled.

"Yeah... Oh! I wanted to ask you if maybe you wanted me to give you a wake up call. Looks like you could use one." Saya said as she laughed

"Would you really? Thank you so much. Actually I have to get up tomorrow at 8:00 am. Do you think you could call then?" Mai asked with hope in her wide cinnamon brown eyes.

"Of course, and if you sleep through the call ill just go over to your apartment and get you up." Saya said with a determined look on her face.

"Thank you!" Mai said as she hugged her friend.

"Well I have to go pack now, bye Saya." Mai said with a smile on her face as she turned and continued her walk to her apartment.

"Bye Mai!" Saya called at her friends retreating form.

Mai arrived at her apartment and unlocked her door. She made her way towards her bath room looking forward to a shower. She undressed and stepped into the hot water. _'I wonder if being at the orphanage will bring back any of the memories... Of course it will.' _Mai mentally slapped herself. After her shower she got her pajamas on and packed all her stuff for the case tomorrow. She then put her suit case on the floor by her bed and closed the curtains. She went back to her bed and got in pulling the warm fuzzy blankets over her. She let her head fall onto the pillow and she gazed up at the ceiling. 'I wonder what kind of ghost is at the orphanage.' Mai though as sleep claimed her.

**A/N **Well I hope this chapter was pretty good. And I now accept flames! If your angry wanna take it out on something take it out on me if ya want. I just won't read the flame, simple as that. But thanks for reading please review. If there's anything you think I should improve on please tell.


	3. Returning Home

**A/N **Well here's the next chapter. There are not many reviews though but a lot of hits. I would really appreciate it if anyone who reads would review. But all I need is one review and ill update.

**Disclaimer **I don't own Ghost hunt or any of the characters you are familiar with.

**Chapter 3: Returning Home**

Mai's POV

SPLASHHHHH "What happened, where's the fire!" I screeched as I fell off her bed that was now soaked with water.

"Looks like your awake." Someone with a bucket in there hands said above me.

"SAYA?!?" I yelled as I sat up from the floor staring down at my wet pajamas, then looking back up at my friend.

"Well you told me to give you a wake up call, and I called four times and you didn't answer so I came over to wake you up with the spare key under your doormat." Saya exclaimed as she waved a shining key in front of me.

"Did you really need to pour water on me?" I said as shook my self like a dog trying to get at least some of the water off, and out of my hair.

"No I didn't, but I though that if I did than you would no doubtfully wake up, and you will also be wide away." Saya replied with a large smile as she turned around to open the curtains.

"Ok well then, thanks... I guess." I stated as I stood up and walked toward the bathroom to get myself cleaned up and take a shower.

"Before I go I'll get you a change of clothes and put your suit case by the door, ok." Saya said as she made her way to my dresser.

"Yeah that's fine, thanks Saya." I called as I turned the water in the shower on to a warm temperature.

'I wonder what clothes Mai will like to wear, I get her a light pink shirt and a green skirt, considering she seems to like to wear skirts a lot.' Saya thought as she grabbed the clothing and placed them atop Mai's bed. She then walked over to Mai's jewelry box thinking maybe she should add a necklace to the selected outfit. She opened the wooden box engraved with the word 'Mai' on it and began to look through the jewelry. Saya picked up a beautiful necklace with a glittering light pink rose with one small green leaf that sparkled around the edge. It had a silver chain and Saya though it would go perfect with the outfit. She closed the box and walked back over to the clothes on the bed and placed the rose necklace on the shirt. Saya smiled as she clapped her hands together satisfied with her choice. She then picked up Mai suitcase and put it by her door. She yelled a goodbye to Mai, not waiting for an answer as she walked through the door placing the spare key back in its place then leaving towards her house.

"Looks like Saya left." I exclaimed as I exited the bathroom and saw her friend was missing.

'I wonder what outfit she picked out.' 'A pink top and green skirt, nice choice, what's this?' I though as she picked up the rose necklace. 'It's the necklace mother got me for my birthday. She said she bought it because I always loved to play by and pick the pink roses... I quickly snapped out my thought and put the outfit and necklace on before I was late once again to work. I looked down at her watch that read 11:30am.

"I guess I can leave now, maybe Naru and Lin might want some help."I though aloud and I picked up my suitcase and walked out of my room, locking the door behind me. I ran to the office not wanting to take a chance of getting sidetracked.

'I made it here on time and twenty minuets early, and if Naru asks why I will just say I didn't want to take a chance on being late.' I though as I turned the doorknob to the SPR office.

"Naru, I'm here!" I called setting my suitcase down by the door, as I made my way over the the kitchen to make tea trying to be one step ahead of Naru.

"Your here early, Mai." Naru stated still staring at his book.

"Yep, I didn't want to be late so I left early." I replied, proud of myself for not being late for a fourth time.

"Well then, tea." Naru said still not looking up from his book, but I could see the smirk on his face.

"Way ahead of you Naru." I said happily placing the tray with Naru's tea on it atop his desk.

"Looks like I was one step ahead of you this time Naru." I stated with a smirk as Naru's disappeared and he place his book down and I walked toward the door to go as Lin if he would like any tea.

"Well it looks to me as if you're finally catching on, so since you got the tea go do some filing before we leave." Naru said, his smirk returning to his face and he picked his book back up and continued where he had left off.

'Grrrr he was one step ahead of me, AGAIN!' I huffed as I exited the office making my way to Lin's office asking if he wanted any, he once again replied with a no thank you. I made my way to my desk and began with the filing Naru instructed me to do.

After ten minutes I finally finished, and walked to the couch collapsing onto it. Unfortunately Bou-san chose that time to come in and throw a million questions at me."

"Wow! Mai your actually here on time. You don't look so good though. What happened? Where's Naru? Is anyone else here yet?" Bou-san asked me looking curious as he placed his suit case beside mine.

BAM! "Owww! What was that for Ayako?!?" The monk yelled as he rubbed the top of his head, were the miko had hit him with her purse.

"Well if she doesn't look good do you think its a very good idea to ask her so many questions when she's obviously not in the mood to answer them, you lazy monk." Ayako said walking around the monk to enter the room and she too put her suit case on the floor by the door.

"Well excuse me for being curious, you useless miko." Bou-san replied turning from the miko with his arms crossed and nose in the air.

"Uh... ha...haa, I'm just going to go tell Naru your here." I said as a made my way quickly to Naru's office door to escape the two.

I knocked on the door twice thank slowly entered.

"Naru, Bou-san and Ayako are here ...but I guess you probably know that already." I said as I saw him get up and walk toward the door.

Naru Walked out of the room and stood in front of the monk and miko giving them both a glare.

"This is an office not a playground, if you wish to play I suggest you leave and don't bother on helping out with the case." Naru said with a cold tone that made both Bou-san and Ayako freeze and immediately sit on the couch acting as if nothing ever happened.

I tried and failed to hold in my laughter, and in a few seconds I was cracking up, receiving a glare from Naru causing me to stop.

"That goes for you too Mai." Naru said turning back to his office.

As Naru reached for his door knob there was a knock. Naru turned to me signaling that he wants me to answer it. I got off the couch and walked towards the door and opening it to find John.

"Hi John." I said smiling as I moved out of the way to let him in. I saw him chuckling a bit seeing Bou-san and Ayako sitting politely on the couch not arguing at all.

"Good morning everyone, wow Mai your here... early." He said with a warm smile as he too places his suit case by the door as he took a seat by Bou-san.

"Yes John, I woke up early and decided I'd rather be safe than sorry, or in my case early than late." I replied twitching and walking over to the couch.

"Well all we need now is Masako." Bou-san said standing up as Naru was now out of the room.

Two seconds after he finished the sentence Masako walked in putting her rather large suit case on the floor near the couch.

"Well then shall we be going?" Masako said as she looked at everyone.

"Yeah we should be going, I'll go get Naru." I said as I got up and received a glare from Masako. I made my pace to Naru's office door quicken was I wanted to get away from the medium who always seemed to glare at me no matter what I do.

I entered Naru's office not bothering to knock.

"Naru, sorry for not knocking but everyone is here." I said as I waited for his reply.

"Ok, tell everyone to go wait outside for Ishida-san to arrive." He replied as he gathered his paper put them in his suit case.

I nodded exiting the room and announcing to everyone Naru's exact words. Everyone grabbed her suitcase and walked out of the office waiting in front of the building.

After about four minutes Misaki stopped in front of us popped open the trunk and got out of the car smiling and walking over to Naru.

"Sorry I'm late, there was traffic." She said bowing her head.

"It's fine." Naru replied as he made he way over the the trunk placing down him luggage turning his head to us telling us to do the same. Naru then took a seat in the one of the two seats behind the driver's seat.

I went over and put my suitcase in as well taking the second seat next to Naru.

Bou-san than put his luggage in followed by Ayako, than John and last Masako who took a seat in the back next to John frowning at the though of being in the back.

Lin was the last to put his suitcase in, and he took a seat in the passenger's seat next to Misaki.

"We should be there in about twenty minuets." Misaki said keeping her eyes on the road but I could just hear the smile in her voice.

Nobody talked the entire ride, which left me to my thoughts, but after a few minutes I began to feel my eye lids getting heavy and I began to feel myself fall asleep.

Mai's dream

Original POV

Mai was floating in the air looking down at a family of three, but this time Mai was staring down at her own family. She was herself, her mother, and father playing in there yard together. Mai floated down and walked closer towards her family to get a good look at her parent's faces. Mai began to cry as everything came flooding back to her. She backed and looked at her surroundings. She saw the many different kinds of roses mostly pink. Mai laughed to herself as she remembered her mother when she started to buy mostly pink roses because of Mai's obsession with them. She gasped and began to cry a bit harder as the atmosphere changed. It was the same location but it was night and raining hard. Lighting flashed followed by a loud 'boom'. Mai? ...Mai?

Mai heard someone calling her name as she followed that voice she began to see light as she woke up from her nightmare.

"Wh...What happened?" Mai murmured as she lifted her head to see Naru staring at her.

"You fell asleep. You were crying." Naru said to Mai as she fought to keep her blush down.

"I did?!? Sorry I just had a nightmare." Mai stated looking down wiping the tears from her eyes but continuing to look down.

"Well we should be arriving in a few minuets." Naru said turning his vision back up front. 'I shouldn't ask her about it, it's not my business.' Naru thought looking at Mai from the corner of his eye.

"Where here everyone." Misaki called bringing the car to a stop.

"Ok" Mai mumbled as she got out of the car looking at the place where Misaki worked. Mai's eyes widened and tears began to surface.

**A/N** There's the chapter hope it was good. Again, please review. Also I have the next chapter written but I'm not posting it until I get at least one review for this chapter and chapter 2.


	4. What Happened

**A/N** Here it is. :) Sorry if anyone is OOC. Most likely Naru was. But I think it was only a little. And again sorry for any errors, especially spelling errors, I can't spell for my life. Well enjoy.

**Disclaimer **I don't own ghost hunt, all I own are the characters your not familiar with.

**Chapter 4: What Happened**

"Mai?" Naru asked seeing her freeze. "Mai..?" Naru asked again with a hint of concern in his voice as he saw her eyes widen and tears begging to form again.

'It can't be... no, I can't be here. This can't be it.' Mai fearfully though as she slowly looked around at her surrounding and realized she was not mistaken this really was it, she really was there.

Mai took off running toward the front door of the house. She had fear and sorrow and a hit of hope in her eyes as the tears flew out and twinkled in the morning sun.

"Mai! Wait you'll get lost on your own!" Misaki called after her.

Naru quickly ran after Mai, Misaki close on his tail. 'Where could she be going? But it's odd she seems to know where every turn and stair case are, it's like she's been here before.' Naru thought as he followed Mai looking back at Misaki seeing her wide eyed. 'She must be just as surprised as I am about Mai knowing where's she's going.' Naru though as he turned his head back to the front as they came to another stair case.

"Should we go after them?" John said as he and Masako got out of the car.

"No, we should wait here, Ishida-san did say she would get lost." Lin said as he grabbed his suitcase from the truck and took the bag containing the files of the case.

'How could he not be worried at all? I mean Mai took off randomly Naru following her and Misaki taking off worried after the both of them.' Bou-san thought looking at Lin like he was from a different planet.

"Well I guess there's nothing else to do so why don't we discuss the case." Ayako said taking a seat on her suitcase taking out a nail file from her purse." Ayako said looking at Lin.

"What?!? You're not worried either. You self centered miko." Bou-san said looking at her slightly surprised.

"What?! One its self claimed miko. Two of course I'm worried but Naru went to so there's nothing to worry about." Ayako responded moving her view from the silent Chinese man to the over protective monk. "Plus he is always the one to save her too, so if something does happen let's just call it his head start to being the hero." Ayako stated looking at her nails in satisfaction.

"I guess but still. This orphanage is like 4 stories high!" Bou-san said back as John sighed and Masako brought her sleeve to her mouth to cover her sigh.

"Would you stop worrying!" Ayako yelled back as she stood up.

"Well maybe you should start worrying more!" Bou-san said as he took a step forward silently challenging the miko.

John stepped forward hoping to end the argument before it went any farther.

"Guy's I don't think this is the best time to be fighting." John said nervously.

"You're just jealous that you're never any help on case!" Bou-san shouted completely ignoring the priest.

"Like you do any better?!" Ayako snapped back also ignoring the priest as they pushed his aside.

'I think this has gone beyond the subject of Mai.' John thought sweat dropping.

"Mai, wait!" Naru called after the girl as they reached the top floor. 'Good she has no where else to run. But I wonder why she did in the first place. Does it have something to do with the orphanage, or maybe her nightmare?" Naru though as Mai faced a door that looked as if it had been untouched for years.

"Wait, Mai that room is off limits. No one is allowed in." Misaki said panting making her way up the last set of stairs.

Naru made his way to the room seeing Mai standing right in the front of the room eyes still wide and tears still falling.

"Mai didn't you here Ishida-san. This room is strictly off limits." Naru said putting his hand on Mai's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath.

"Na...Naru I... I can't believe it." Mai said quietly as she turned to Naru with a tear stained face and a smile with sadness and a bit of joy.

"Mai what are you talking about?" Naru questioned with his not quiet as cold tone considering how sad she seemed.

Mai slowly walked over to a light pink trunk with roses on it. She opened it just as slowly a pulled out a small doll. It had short brown hair and brown eyes, and was dressed in a pink sundress. Mai held it up to her smiling and pulled it into a tight hug. She then walked over to the bed that was in the corner of the room and sat down on it still hugging the dust covered doll.

"Please. Please put that down. That is a very special doll, it belonged to the young girl who used to live her..." Misaki stopped herself as her eyes widened and she took a step forward. "Mai... It really is you. But how." Misaki said as she just starred at the girl.

"Mai is that doll yours?" Naru said taking a seat next to her eyeing the doll which he just realized looked exactly like Mai.

Mai looked up to him and nodded pulling the doll into another hug. "Y... yes it is. This believe it or not was my old house. My parents used to own an orphanage, but died when I was six. They handed it over to one of there closest friends which I now remember to be Misaki Ishida." Mai replied hesitating a little thinking about if she should tell him anymore.

"I remember you telling us you were an orphan but you never said anything about you previously living in an orphanage." Naru said his eyes a bit warmer.

"I'll leave you two alone and go make some snacks and tea your friends will be in the dining room." Misaki said a huge smile on her face.

"Ok. Misaki well be down shortly." Mai said with a smile as well.

When Misaki closed the door Mai looked around eyes twinkling seeing everything was still the same. She then turned back to Naru telling herself she could trust him. She walked back to the bed and sat beside Naru setting the doll down on the nightstand on the side of the bed.

"I still remember all the time I spent with my parents. Even though they ran an orphanage with so many kids they still had plenty of time for me." Mai said with a smile planted on her face. "We always used to spend time in the front yard. My mom said that I used to love the pink roses, so my mom began to buy me all sorts of items that had a light pink rose somewhere on it. See this?" Mai said holding up the rose necklace from around her neck. "This is the first rose item my mom bought for me. I never took it off... not even on that day..." Mai stated her smile disappearing from her face.

"What day, Mai?" Naru asked, becoming strongly interested in her story.

"Umm... Well one day my parent went to the hospital. They were very very sick. I remember sitting in between my parents bed crying and my mother smiled and told me not to be sad. But I still continued to cry. Then the doctor came in with Misaki behind him. I was so sad I ran out of the room and out of the hospital. It was raining hard that day and I tripped. Someone put out there hand to help me up. I, not knowing who it was took it. The next thing I knew I was dangling in the air being whisked off to who knows where. When I was put down I looked up at the person who had too me. I recognized him as Kazuma Imai. He was a man who has been trying to get my parents to sell the orphanage. He was a terrible man. He wanted to use the land to build a bar. He was willing to put hundreds of children out on the street for a bar. I knew he never liked me because I continuously reminded my parent not to give him the land, not that they ever would. Knowing he didn't like me I ran. But he caught me by my wrist. He pulled me towards his and said he was going to use me to get my parents and Misaki to sell him the orphanage. I could also smell alcohol in his breath. I knew he was drunk so I bit his wrist and ran off. Me, being six didn't get very far. He then said with anger evident in his voice that he would find something else to use and would get rig of me. I of course left out the curses, and ill tell you... there was alot. After saying that he removed a knife from his coat pocket and put it at my neck." Mai said fear beginning to show in her voice.

"Mai its ok you can stop there." Naru said getting up.

"No, its ok ill continue." Mai said voice returning to normal. She pulled on Naru's arm to make his sit again. "It feels good to tell this to someone." Mai stated putting a smile on her face. "I mean I've never told anyone before. So after eleven years it feels good to have someone else know."

'She hasn't told anyone. Then why is she telling me of all people?' Naru thought sitting back down to let her finish.

Naru nodded to her telling her he was listing.

"Well I could see the anger in his eyes so I knew he was serious. I began to squirm as I saw his arm reach back a bit getting ready to strike. I stomped on his foot and he released me and I moved away. But I was a bit late." Mai said staring up at Naru seeing his eyes widen a bit and seeing a little curiosity. "It wasn't really severe but he hit the top of my arm with the blade. I knew I should get back to the hospital but I didn't know which way it was. I did see a road though at the bottom of the hill. I quickly kicked him in the stomach making him topple down the opposite side of the hill. As he rolled down I quickly sprinted toward the road. I debated which way to go and choose left, little did I know the hospital was the opposite way. I looked back as I ran and saw he was coming after me. I ran faster and saw a police station a head. I quickly ran in and told them about Kazuma and they went outside to see he was missing but when they cam back so was I. Since I though I was going the right way I left trying to get to the hospital faster. But I ended up wandering into some town. A kind woman saw me outside and took me in considering my parents were dead and that Kazuma would know where I was there and I would cause trouble for the others. So I stayed with the woman." Mai explained with a smile.

'He hit her arm?' Naru thought slightly relieved at the though he missed her neck but troubled by the though he still made contact. He then looked down at her arm to see if there was a scar. Mai spotted him looking at her arm so she moved the top of the sleeve on her t-shirt up and there on her skin was a scar that went all the way from the top of her shoulder and about two inches down. It looked from the shade of the scar that the blade when in about one centimeter deep.

'That's not sever but it's not nothing either.' Naru thought as he looked at the scar.

Mai moved the sleeve back down and continued with her story.

"I really came to like the woman, she really was like another mother to me... but when I was about fourteen she died in a car crash. Not wanting to see anyone else close to me die I decided to continue living on my own. I still went to school and did everything normally the only difference was I was alone. But that's to a program that the town made I got an apartment and got to stay in school until collage. I continued living alone till that one day where I met you." Mai said with a huge smile. "Since the day you called me at school and asked me if I wanted to work for you I've felt like I have a family again." Mai said as she finished her story the smile still there.

"I'm sorry." Naru said still looking at Mai.

"Huh? Sorry about what?" Mai said as she stretched getting up from the bed.

"You have lived threw so many deaths." Naru said answering her question.

"Well yes I have, and it pains me to think of them... but because of that I was able to meet you, and Lin, Bou-san, Ayako, John, and Masako." Mai said striating up again.

"True. Well we should get back down stairs... you know the way right?" Naru said looking at Mai.

"Of course I know the way. If I didn't I wouldn't have made it this far." Mai replied winking and walking toward the door opening it and looking back at Naru motioning for him to come.

Naru walked over and followed her out closing the door behind her.

"Oh and Naru?" Mai said looking down.

"Yes? What is it?" Naru replied waiting for an answer.

"Um well can you please keep this a secret, I'm going to tell Misaki not to tell anyone either. But ill tell them when the time is right. I know I didn't keep your secret of the spoon bending or Yatsuhara-san being well not you, but please don't tell anyone this to anyone, please." Mai pleaded getting ready to get on her knees if needed.

"Fine, but I suggest you keep my secrets from now on." Naru said turning back toward the hall.

"Thank you." Mai exclaimed running after Naru to get down stairs before the others worry.

**A/N **Well I hope it was good and I hope Naru wasn't too OOC. Yea I kind of got stuck on Mai's stories, so sorry if they were horrible, but I tried. I'm currently working on the next chapter so it should be up soon as well, please read and review.


	5. A Familiar Face

**A/N **Sorry for the wait my computer was being annoying and couldn't find the chapter. Thanks everyone for reviewing. :) Well, let's get to the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ghost hunt and never will, but if I did own it there would be more episodes. ;)

**Chapter 5: A Familiar Face**

Naru and Mai made there way down the stairs and through the halls till they came to the second floor.

"The dinning room is on this floor, Could you please go in and tell Misaki to come out there please. I don't want to go in right away and answer there questions about why I ran off." Mai asked Naru while pointing to the door at the end of the hall, then stepping back.

"Very well." Naru said nodding at Mai then walking toward the door.

Mai could see Naru talking to Misaki. Misaki nodded to Naru then walked toward the door and into the hall. Mai walked towards her and stopped a few feet in front of her.

"Misaki would please not mention to anyone about me living here, and I promise to tell you how and why I disappeared when I mention it to everyone else." Mai requested with pleading eyes.

"Of course dear, I know you will when the time is right." Misaki replied with a smile on her face.

Mai sighed in relief and looked back up to Misaki and realized she looked exactly like how she did eleven years ago.

"Thank you so much Misaki." Mai said returning the smile. "Well, let's go." Mai stated as she turned around and walked to the door, Misaki following behind.

Mai walked into the room and found all eyes and her, excluding Naru and Lin who were looking at the case files.

"Mai, why did you run off before?" Bou-san questioned slightly worried. Ayako, John, and Masako all shifted there positions to turn toward her as they were also curious as to why the normally happy girl ran off.

Mai looked around at everyone slightly nervous as she tried to think of a good excuse. Unfortunately the best thing she could come up with was she had to run to the bathroom. Mai sweat dropped at that pathetic excuse.

"Um… well you see." Mai started pushing her fingers together trying to some up with a better excuse.

"Mai said she felt a presents and ran into the building trying to find the source. She followed it to one of the floors but then it disappeared." Naru stated turning around to face Bou-san then Mai. He gave her a slight nod that went unnoticed by everyone but Mai

"Uh huh, thank you Naru. I was trying to find a better way to uh word it." Mai replied smiling at Naru than at everyone else in the room. "Sorry if I made you worry I just didn't want to lose track of it and ran off without thinking." Mai said looking down with a sad expression.

"It's alright. Just try to tell us first next time so we can be of some help as well." Ayako said smiling than once again pulling out her nail file to do the other hand.

Mai sat down in the chair which was 'surprisingly' next to Naru's. Everyone took there seat as well and Ayako put her nail file away as she was Misaki walk in with tea and cake. Everyone accepted the cake except for Lin who said he must focus on his work. Naru also refused but I told Misaki to give him some anyway. I received a glare from Naru but it was worth it because he ate the cake anyway. Mai smiled to herself at her accomplishment of getting the all mighty Naru, hater of anything sweet to eat cake.

Naru grunted as he saw her smile but continued to eat the cake. 'It's actually not that bad, not that id ever admit it to anyone though.' Naru though, as a smirked appeared on his face.

"Ishida-san, we will need the children who have experienced the paranormal activity to be interviewed at the base. Please have then stop by some time today." Naru said emotionlessly talking a sip of his tea.

"Ok course Shibuya-san, I'll have then stop by after dinner." Misaki replied sitting down and having a cup of tea herself.

'I wonder when I should tell everyone else, and what will there reaction be I mean ever Naru was a little shocked and is he was shocked I'm scared to too see Bou-san's reaction.' Mai thought with a sigh. She brought her hand to her chin and rested her head. As she thought farther into the matter she began to tap her fingers on her chin.

A few minuets later a girl about Mai's age came running in. She had long brown hair with two small braids in the front tied with red ribbon and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a violet dress with another red ribbon tied around her waist that went just above her knees and had long white slightly baggy socks with brown shoes. She wore a hopeful face expression on face and it looked as if she was crying earlier.

She looked around at the people in the room. Her eyes widened as her gaze fell upon one person.

"Mai, Is it really you?" The girl asked as she slowly walked towards Mai. She saw Mai stand up and show a small smile.

"Mai It really is you!" She exclaimed tears streaming from her eyes as she ran towards Mai who held open arms. The girl quickly ran into her arms and gave her a huge hug.

"Sumire, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Mai said as she hugged the girl now known as Sumire.

After Mai released the girl she looked around the room, everyone except Naru and Misaki had a questioning look on there face, even Lin looked curious.

"Well I planned on telling you this later but I guess ill have to now…" Mai stated.

"Well when I was explaining it to Naru it took over almost twenty minutes so ill make this short." Mai started.

"Oh so that's what took you guys so long. Wait so Naru lied to us." Bou-san said pretending to be surprised only to receive a glare from Naru.

Mai sighed also glaring at Bou-san for interrupting her.

"Do you want me to tell you or not?" Mai said crossing her arms.

"Yes so shut up monk!" Ayako yelled. Bou-san glared but quieted down.

"Well… This is where I grew up. My parents made and owned this orphanage for many years. But when I was 6 they got sick and died. It was when I was sitting in there hospital room when Misaki walked in but I ran out of the room because I guess it was just too much for me to take. When I ran out I slipped and a man took me off far away from the hospital and to the top of a hill. He was Kazuma Imai the man who was trying to buy the orphanage to make a bar. He said he was going to use me as a hostage but I bit his hand to try to escape. He got enraged and took out a knife…" Mai paused and looked at Naru with a questioning look silently asking is she should continue.

Naru closed his eyes and nodded his head signaling her to continue.

Kazuma swung the blade but I avoided it enough not to have a fatal injury. He did though cut my arm… if it's ok, id rather not show the scar. But I ran to a police station told them than ran out. I stumbled into a town and lived with a woman who eventually died when I was fourteen she died and I began to live on my own to the day I met you guys." Mai finished smiling getting ready to sit down again when she stopped herself. "Oh and this is one of my best friends Sumire Tachibana. I met her when I was 2 and we have been best friends ever since." Mai said with a smile as she looked back at Sumire to see her smiling as well.

"Sumire, now its time for me to introduce you to my other best friends." Mai said looking at Sumire.

Sumire nodded the smile still on her face.

"First is Kazuya Shibuya or as many other people call him Naru because of his narcissistic personality he's also my boss, don't feel bad if he sounds a little mean at times he's like that to everyone. Next is Houshou Takigawa or as many people call him Bou-san he is the groups monk well former monk he also plays in a band but works part time as a monk. Then we have Ayako Matsuzaki she is as she calls her self a self claimed miko, she is also a nurse because her family owns a hospital. Some times Ayako and Bou-san get into arguments but they always make up… eventually. Here is John Brown, he is the group's priest and is very skilled in exorcisms, and he is from Australia and speaks with a kansai accent. Even though he looks to be around sixteen he is actually nineteen. Here we have Masako Hara she is a medium and has her own TV show. Last on the laptop we have Lin he is Naru's other assistant, he's also very quiet sometimes." Mai finished taking a big intake of air. Returning to her seat and slumping into it.

Sumire chuckled at her friend's lazy reaction. "Its nice to meet at of Mai's friends, I'm so glad that she is safe, we were all very worried that something horrible happened to her when she disappeared." Sumire said, her smiled turned slightly downward, but popped back up again knowing her friend is safe.

"But she's safe and that's all that matters. Thank you all so much." Sumire continued this time ending with a smile.

"Don't worry we'll always take care of our little Mai." Bou-san said ruffling Mai's hair earning him a glare from Mai and a bump on the head, courtesy of Ayako and her purse.

"I'm sorry but I have to go, I help Misaki by reading and playing with the younger kids. I also teach some of them, mostly math and reading. Mai maybe you can help sometime." Sumire said looking at Mai with a smile and hopeful expression.

"I would love-." Mai started. "Mai has no time for that, I don't pay her to play around." Naru interrupted crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Well Naru incase you forgot already this is my house. That's means that I'm sort of hiring you, which would make me your client." Mai said in a matter of fact tone, standing up tall crossing her arms as well.

Naru just grunted and walked to the other side of the room where Lin was typing on his Laptop.

"Sumire I would love to. But maybe a different day, I may be the client but Naru's still my boss and I should help them." Mai said a sad smile on her face. "But I promise I will maybe once the case is solved or maybe sooner." Mai reassured her friend giving her a real smile and hug.

"Ok, I can't wait well good luck I'll talk to you later." Sumire replied walking out of the room and down the hall.

"Well I'll be waiting at the base… Uh Misaki where is the base?" Mai said turning to Misaki with a questioning look.

"Oh. I'm sorry how could I forget. Since were discussing where the base room is I might as well tell you where your rooms are. Well the base room will be on the very top floor along with Mai's room. There is one more room upstairs we can use it but only with Mai's permission." Misaki turned to Mai to see her nod her head saying that it's ok. "Someone can use that room, it is right in between Mai's room and the base room. Then on the bottom floor we have five more rooms. So who will take the other room on the top floor?" Misaki finished looking around.

"I will." Everyone turned to see Naru stepping forward. Masako looked extra surprised and turned to Mai giving her a glare that made Mai shrink into her seat. "It would be easier it I were to be by the base. I will monitor the screens and noises more which will help solve the case easier." Naru continued completely ignoring the stares he was receiving by everyone in the room, except Lin who was still typing on his laptop.

"Ok then everyone else will have a room on the bottom floor. I apologize but I have to go make lunch for the children, Mai knows where the base room is so she can lead you. If you need anything or have any question you can use the devices you will find on a table is your room. You press the red button and then the room number which you want to call. We have those because many of the children have nightmares at night or like to play around which would cause them to make a lot of noise and would sometimes wake up the other children. So we had the rooms made sound proof. Well every room except Mai, Shibuya-san's, and the base. The reason for that is Naru's room was once Mai's parents room and they didn't want there room's sound proofed in case Mai needed help. The base isn't either, because it was a storage room and there was no need to sound proof it." Misaki explained giving them a smile and walking around the room to gather the empty tea cups and plates, than walking toward the kitchen door and exiting the room.

Mai got up and walked towards the hall door. "Well let's go everyone." Mai said with a smile walking out of the room, everyone following close behind.

The walk up to the top floor was silent, leaving everyone except Mai to think the same thing, _Mai used to live here? _When they reached the top floor Mai led everyone to the storage room which was currently the base room.

"Here it is." Mai said opening the door and walking in. The room was quiet large and had a couch, TV and there equipment.

"Wait, when did our equipment get here?" Bou-san asked scratching his head and turning towards the rest of the group.

"The maids must have brought it up for us when we were eating." Mai said looking around.

"Mai and John go get the temperatures of the halls and rooms, Matsuzaki-san and Hara-san go visit the locations where Misaki said paranormal activity took place and perform an exorcism if need be, and Takigawa-san look around and if you find any children in the halls ask them is they know anything about what's happening." Naru instructed

"Ok" Everyone replied leaving the room and going to do what they were instructed.

**A/N **Yes bad ending I know. I'm not very good at endings. But there it is I hope it was at least worth the wait. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon but I've just started on it so I don't know when it will be up. I promise it will be soon though. Please read and review.

Oh and I'll just out this in Sumire means violet as in the plant. I based Sumire on my friend Jamie who is Japanese but her middle name is Sumire. She requested I put her in, even though she has never watched this show or read the manga and calls it strange but still requested so here she is.


	6. Getting Started

**A/N** I apologize for the wait and of how short this is, but I was and still am stuck but I wanted to put at least something up. I'm working on the next chapter already because I hate to make people wait and it will hopefully be up soon.

**Disclaimer** I don't own Ghost Hunt, and everyone be thankful for it.

**Chapter 6: Getting Started **

Mai and John

Mai sighed as she left and room with her clip board in hand. "Does he know how many rooms are in this place, like ever a hundred this will take forever!" Mai said crying in chibi form.

"Well then we'd better start now, but I'm glad I got paired with you." John said walking towards the first room.

"Huh? Whys that?" Mai questioned as she followed him through the long hallway to the first room.

"Well I'd get lost in 3 minuets in a place this big. I feel bad for Bou-san he's by himself." John answered stepping in and taking the temperature of the first room.

"Good point, but he does have the pager in the room if he gets lost." Mai said sticking her pointer finger up.

They continued to all the rooms until they got to the second to last floor. _'Yay were almost done! How long has it been? Wow only a half an hour. I wonder how the others are doing.'_ Mai thought aloud walking with John to the next room.

Ayako and Masako

"So Misaki-san said that thing occurred in some of the halls, right so let's check all the halls first… I wish they had a map." Ayako said slumping against the wall.

"We don't have time for complaining lets continue." Masako said walking past the miko and towards the end of the hall.

"Yeah, yeah what ever lets just finish this and get back." Ayako said getting off the wall and walking after the medium.

They walked until they reached the end of the first hall. There they saw a table that looks like it used to hold something. They looked closer and saw a ring on the surface of the wood.

"This must be where the vase that flew at the little boy used to be. Masako do you feel anything here?" Ayako asked looked towards Masako.

"Yes I feel many spirits there not very strong but their there." Masako replied still examining the wood.

"Though they are weak they may attract stronger spirits, but what I'm worried about the most is how many more places of the house have spirits such as these." Masako said looking slightly worried as she stepped away from the table.

"Matsuzaki-san, we should explore the house and look for more of these spirits." Masako finished walking away leaving Ayako to catch up.

'_Well it looks like we found something. I wonder if anyone else did. I wonder if that lazy monk got lost yet.' _ Ayako though smiling at the though.

Bou-san

'_Gosh, this place is big'_ Bou-san though looking around at his surroundings.

So far her came across five children three of them said that most of the activity took place somewhere on the top floor. The other two said they have not experienced any and did not know much.

'_So far all I found out is that it takes place on the top floor… most of the time, but that was only three kids who said that out of what one hundred, one hundred fifty?!?' _Bou-san though, he let out a sigh as he walked down another flight of stairs. _'But why the top floor… maybe these ghosts like high places?'_ He though not watching where he was going causing him to hit something and fall backwards.

"Huh, what was that?" He though rubbing his head and looking around to see someone else sitting up as well.

After he got up he gave a hand out to help the person he collided with off the floor.

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going… Eh, Tachibana-san?" Bou-san said realizing the one he collided with was Sumire.

"Oh Takigawa-san I apologize." Sumire said as she gave a bow.

"It's ok it was my fault but I though you were with the children?" Bou-san said with a confused expression.

"Yes I was but it's there lunch time now so I was going up to ask if any of you needed help." Sumire said with a smile.

"Well actually I could use some help plus everyone else has someone with them and I think I'm already lost." Bou-san said rubbing the back of his neck a sweat drop appearing.

"Of course, what can I help you with?" Sumire asked dusting her dress off.

"Well you can help me look and ask a few of the kids if they know anything about what happened, because so far I have only found five and only three had answers." Bou-san replied looking at her for an answer, a pleading look on his face.

"Of course well let's go start at the play rooms." Sumire stated turning around and giggling at his begging.

They walked around a few hallways and up a few stair cases then came to door. Sumire opened it and stepped in holding it open so the monk could walk in. She walked further to the side of the room and came to another hall which led to yet another stair case.

'_A door leads to another hall way, how can you not get lost in here.' _Bou-san whined in his mind as she dragged him self up the third stair case. _'There's another door, please don't lead to another hall way, please.' _Bou-san pleaded and followed the girl to the door.

"Here's the play room Takigawa-san, uh… Takigawa-san?" Sumire asked as she squatted down to look at the monk, who was currently lying on the floor slightly blue in the face. "Takigawa-san are you alright?" Sumire asked again pocking him on the head to see if he was alive.

"Yeah, I think." Bou-san said wobbling as he tried to get up. He walked over to the door and opened it to a colorful room with a blue carpet. There were many dolls and toys sprawled out all over the floor as well. The kids were either playing with the dolls or toys, sleeping on a pillow in the corner, or running about the room.

"Well here you are Takigawa-san, there are also many more play rooms or rooms where many of the children like to play or hang out in along this hall." Sumire stated as she walked towards the door. "Dinner will also be soon, so I must return to the second floor kitchen so I may assist Misaki-san with the meals" Sumire said smiling as she left the room and headed towards the stairs.

'_Well maybe now I can get something done. But this is going to take awhile.' _Bou-san though once again looking around at how many kids were in the room, then thinking about how Sumire said there were more rooms.

'_Why did Naru have to give me this job?!? Does he hate me that much?' _Bou-san cried waking over to the first child.

**A/N** Again, sorry for how short it was. But if anyone has any ideas that would really help and ill try my best to put them in.


	7. Dinner

**A/N** I am so sorry it took me a while to update, I am extremely stuck but wanted to put something up. I'm also sorry that this chapter is boring and that it doesn't have anything interesting in it but like I said, I thought I should put something up at least.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt nor do I have any desire to.

**Chapter 7: Dinner **(I couldn't think of anything else)

After two hours everyone reported back to the base. They took a seat on the couch and faced Naru waiting for him to speak.

"John, Mai what were your results?" Naru questioned staring at the two as he took a seat in his black chair.

"Well, there wasn't a big difference most of the rooms seemed normal." John replied looking at the chart in Mai's hands.

"But, all the rooms on the top floor seemed a bit colder than the rest." Mai added turning to also look at the chart she held in her hands.

"We found that the coolest temperatures were by the wooden table on this floor, and by the window around the hall. Wasn't that the table that held the vase that was thrown at a child?" Mai said looking up from her clipboard to stare at the people in the room.

"Yeah, Masako said she sensed many spirits over around the table, they were weak, but they may call stronger spirits." Ayako stated putting her finger to her chin in though. "That was pretty much the only place we found anything, but on our way back up we stopped by the able again and the spirits were gone, so I don't think there anything very important about that table really, unless the spirit plans to throw that next." Ayako thought aloud then sighed and leaned into the couch trying to relax.

"What about you Takigawa-san?" Naru questioned shifting his attention to the tired monk.

"I didn't find out much except that most of the paranormal activity takes place on the top floor, and that many things on the top floor randomly move. Most of the kids have either not seen anything or can't remember." Bou-san said sighing as well and turning over.

"Very well, tomorrow we shall look around outside for any strange activity or presences." Naru said standing up from his chair.

A few minuets later there was a knock at the door, Mai walked over and opened it to find Sumire standing there, a blue apron covering her dress.

"Everyone, dinner is ready and down in the dinning room." Sumire stated taking a step to the side so everyone could walk out.

The first one to come walking out, or running out was Bou-san, his sleepiness replaced by hunger. He was followed by Ayako who looked surprised at the now fine monk. John came after Ayako chuckling at the monk's reaction to food. Masako was next, followed by Lin and Naru. Mai was last to come out wanting to stay behind and talk to her friend.

"Does he always do that when he hears the word food?" Sumire asked tilting her head to the side slightly amused.

"Most of the time, yes." Mai said giggling at her friends reacting and at the hungry monk.

The two continued chatting the rest of the way to the second floor. When they entered the huge dinning room they saw many plates of food, all of them looking delicious. There were many children sitting at various tables talking to there friends and already eating the food set in front of them.

Sumire took the lead and walked over to a table in the back set for nine people.

"Here is your table, Misaki and I will be joining you incase you have any questions." Sumire explained as she took a seat. Everyone sat in the order they walked out of the room in. Mai sat next to Sumire. Naru sat down next to Mai. Lin by Naru, Than Masako, John, Ayako, and Bou-san, who already had his napkin on his lap and was reaching for the bowl of rice.

Shortly after everyone took there seat and began eating Misaki walked over to the table, taking her seat in between Ayako and Sumire.

"I hope everyone is enjoying there dinner so far." Misaki said smiling as she placed her napkin on her lap and began to eat as well.

"It. Is. Delicious!" Bou-san said in between bites.

Mai looked around as she ate. She saw a few people who looked familiar but not many. She then smiled to herself, as she turned her gaze to the floor and walls o the room. _'Everything is exactly the same way it used to be. It looks like Misaki knew where everything went and was supposed to be, or Sumire could have told her, but either way I'm glad things haven't changed to much.' _Mai said to herself returning back to her food.

Dinner was quiet for the most part, Bou-san and Ayako got into a little argument about how Bou-san should chew his food before swallowing, and talk with his mouth closed. Lin and Naru of course were quiet and said that he would ask question after the meal. Masako was chatting quietly with John for a minuet and Sumire and Misaki were talking about the dinner.

After everyone finished eating Misaki and Sumire got up to clean the dinning room. "Wait let me help!" Mai called as she picked up a few plates and cups and walked towards the kitchen door.

"Mai you really don't need to." Misaki stated as she saw Mai walk in and over to the sink.

"I want to help, and after all this is my home so part of the work is mine." Mai said smiling as she grabbed the first plate and began to wash it. "Plus the quicker the dishes are done the quicker Naru can ask his questions." Mai added in thinking about how impatient he can be at times.

"Well if you're sure." Misaki replied grabbing her next dish.

While Mai was washing the cup in her hands she looked around the kitchen. _'Nothing in hear has changed either. I wonder if the outside has changed at all.' _Mai thought as she realized she has been washing the same cup for over 6 minutes. Mai quickly put the cup down and moved on to her next item. After a half an hour they were done washing, drying and putting away the dishes. (Remember its three people washing dishes for over one hundred kids.) After drying off there hands they returned back to the dinning room to see everyone sitting there patiently, except for Ayako and Bou-san who were currently arguing about who knows what.

After Misaki ask down Naru picked up the cases file and began asker her several questions. "The children have said that the paranormal activity has taken place mostly on the top floor, is that correct." Nara asked putting one leg over the other and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well yes, some things have taken place on the other floors and outside but something always seemed to happen on the top floor. I am clueless as to why though." Misaki replied frowning slightly.

You could hear the clicking of Lin's laptop as he took note of everything said.

"Has any child been harmed or attacked since the incident with the vase?" Naru questioned again looking down at the file and flipping threw the pages.

"Only one. About one week ago, a young girl about 10 years old also had a vase thrown at her, but when she tried to run the carpet pulled back and she tripped. The vase hit her in the back and she was sent to the hospital." Misaki replied, looking down sadly.

"If possible I would like to talk to her when she returns from the hospital." Naru stated closing the file and placing it on the table.

"That should be fine. She gets out in two days, but I think we should give her al least one day to rest and get used to things again." Misaki replied looking back up and placing her hands on her lap.

"Ok. That will be all for now. I will tell you if I have anymore questions." Naru said standing up pushing in the chair before he handed Lin, who was packing up his laptop the file. He and Lin turned from the table and walked out of the room, most likely returning to the base.

Everyone also stood and pushed their chairs in. They once again thanked Misaki and Sumire for the meal and quickly walked after Naru and Lin.

**A/N **Sorry once again for the boring chapter but please review anyway. If you have any ideas at all please tell me. Truthfully I have no idea when the next chapter will be up but I will try my best to have it up within a week or two weeks. Hopefully just one week though.


	8. Never Give Up

**Chapter 8: Never Give Up  
**

**A/N **Im soooo sorry for the long wait, and for the short chapter. School started this month and my teachers are so annoying. I'm also very lazy and get side tracked easily. But I wanted to get something up and I promise they will at least be quicker then this wait. I already started the next chapter! Plus i just bought the new Ghost Hunt Volume that came out of Sept 25! It was awesome and the next one is going to be the beginning of the next season! To bad it comes out in June. But reading it got me in the mood to update so i started the chapter last night and finished it today! Well here it is, sorry if it sucks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt! Consider yourself lucky about that.

The group of five walked out of the room to see Naru and Lin walk up the stair to the third floor.

Mai was the last to walk out of the room. She waved to her friend and ran after the group that was already on the third floor.

She went over all the information they had gathered from the children as well as Misaki.

As Mai was just about to step onto the third floor she saw something out of the corner of her eye and whirled around to look stright out the window. She saw a white lightly transparent figure that looked like a person it was dark outside so she was not able to make out any details. It seemed to be staring at the rose bushes but turned to stare straight at the startled girl. Mai blinked out of surprise and the figure was gone.

'_I swear someone was just standing there. But who…, or was there even someone there? Maybe I should tell Naru and the others. No, its probably just from the shock of being back here plus they'll probably just think I'm seeing things.' _ Mai thought as she turned away from the window after one last glance still seeing nothing but darkness.

After taking a few more glances she decided it was just her imagination playing tricks on her. She turned on her heel and quickly jogged up the stares to try and catch up with the rest of the SPR team. When she got to the top floor she sighed realizing everyone was already back in the base there probably going to ask her what took her so long.

'_I guess ill just tell them that I was thinking and got side tracked. Of course Naru would probably have a very smug comment after I say that but oh well. I mean I can't tell them that I thought I saw something because... well I didn't well at least I think I didn't. Arg! I already went threw this, there was nothing out there and I don't have to bring it up because it will most likely waist everybody's time. Then Naru will no doubt say I'm a complete idiot for taking up valuable time with something that didn't need to be looked into. Well either way Naru will say I'm an idiot so I guess ill go with the shorter one.' _Mai thought/argued to herself as she walked up to the wooden door of the base.

She made sure she was calm out done with her little quarrel before she knocked once then opened the base door. She stepped in to see everyone, except Naru who was too busy looking at papers to care that she just walked into the room, and Lin who was busy typing on his computer, but when wasn't he.

Mai walked to the couch and plopped her self right next to Bou-san who was giving her a 'what too you so long?' look. Mai just smiled, not wanting to answer the question unless she really had to, or if Naru asked her, and considering he was her boss she would have to.

"Where were you Mai?" Naru asked not looking up from the papers he was currently flipping threw.

'_Couldn't he have asked me in a few more minutes! I mean it would at least give me time to think of a better answer. Though answer number 2 still sounds like a waist of time so ill stick with the first one.'_ Mai thought as she turned to face Naru.

"I was just looking out the window and started thinking about something from when I used to live here. That's all." Mai replied looking innocent. _'Well it was half true, OK maybe just a fourth. But hey it at least it wasn't a complete lie.' _Mai thought slightly confident.

Naru narrowed his eyes slightly. He knew she was lying, because well she wasn't a very good liar. But he needed to focus on the case so he decided he would let her slip for now. Though he was curious as to why she was lying. He made a mental note to find out later.

"Next time focus and maybe for once, you would be of some use." Naru smugly replied then turned his head back to the files on his lap.

'_That insensitive, narcissistic, jerk!!! And what did I tell you; there it was his cruel comment. And I know he just loves to annoy me considering I'm helpful in a lot of cases. For example, I found Masako on the Urado case… but then I got into danger and Naru had to save me. But I also convinced them that Kasai-san wasn't the culprit in the spoon bending case… but Naru had to save me then, and in the case with the princess and fisherman he had to push me out of the way for the spirit would have hit me… and… and. Maybe Naru's right, I am of some help but I always cause trouble for everyone.' _Mai thought sadly.

'_Maybe I have a sign on my back that says Attack Me I'm Helpless!' _Mai thought turning her head to look over her shoulder to her back. She sighed and turned her head back pouting because there was no note.

'_OK there's no note… but I can't give up! I'll just have to be more careful. Yeah, so I won't need anyone to waste there time saving me!'_ Mai thought confidently. She smiled and pumped her fist in the air earning looks from everyone except Naru; yes Lin actually looked up from his laptop.

Mai immediately blushed from embarrassment and quickly said she would return to her room for a bit. She quickly slipped out of the room and walked past Naru's room to the door of her own.

She opened the door, walked in and fell onto her bed and put the pillow over her head. Tears began to gather in her eyes, and a few escaped and slowly slid down her still slightly pink cheeks.

** A/N **There it is, shorty but something and like i said i already started the next chapter so it will hopefully be out soon. Please review! And again, sorry for the wait. Also it was Kasai-san who was in the spoon bending case, right? I would check but I'm to lazy T-T sorry about that.


	9. Pictures

**A/N **I was so incredibly bored yesterday, so i decided to write more to chapter 9 and I actually got it done! I was really planning on putting it up until a few days but i most likely would have forgotten. So I put it up now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, and will never own Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 9: Pictures **

After a few minutes, Mai peeked out from under the pillow and spotted the still dusty chest in the corner.

She moved the pillow from the top of her head and looked up at the walls to see all the pictures she hung up those years ago. They were all in gold painted frames and Mai was in ever picture. There were some of her as a baby and even then there was a smile planted on her face. Actually there was a bright smile in every picture, her cheeks read and rosy.

She then turned to look at the wall at the head of her bed. It was her favorite picture there. The one where she was wearing the rose necklace, and her mom was smiling and laughing as her dad spun Mai in the air, her short hair blowing in the breeze and a few loose strands covered her smiling and beaming face.

'_I remember now. Misaki was the one who took that picture… I guess I forgot.' _Mai thought smiling as she thought back to that day. It was her birthday and she had also lost her first tooth as well. Misaki had come over to help celebrate her birthday so that's why she was there.

Mai continued to gaze at that picture for a few more minutes until something, or someone snapped her out of her thoughts.

"You remember that day, you were so happy about losing your first tooth" Misaki said smiling but looking a bit sad at the same time.

"Yes, you took that picture, right?" Mai asked sitting up straight and putting the slightly damp pillow on her lap.

"Yes, I did. It was too cute not to take." She replied laughing a bit as she walked to the bed leaving her previous stop by the door.

"Misaki…, could I please ask you something?" Mai said looking at Misaki who was not witting next to her on the bed.

"Of course dear, you could as me anything." She answered placing a comforting and warm hand on the girls shoulder.

Mai looked towards the ceiling and then put the window. She looked out at all the beautiful and colorful flowers and then at the lush green grass. After putting a small smile on her face she turned back to face Misaki.

"Um… well I wanted to know if you could tell me… where my parent's graves are. I would really like to visit it sometime while I'm here." Mai said sadly looking down at her hands which were on her lap.

Misaki could tell she was a bit uncomfortable with saying that, but who wouldn't be.

"Of course Mai." Misaki said giving her a warm smile.

Mai looked up putting a very happy smile on her face. Misaki reached into the nightstand by the bed and pulled out a pad of rose stationary and a pink pen. She wrote down the address and directions in case she needed them. She handed them to Mai glad to see the normally cherry girl back to her old self.

"Thank you so much Misaki!" Mai Chirped giving Misaki a grateful hug.

"You don't need to thank me. I'm just glad to know your safe." Misaki said returning the hug patting Mai on the back.

"Come on, let's go back to the base, your friends must be worried. But I bet they'll be glad to know your back to normal." Misaki said chuckling a bit and getting up off the bed putting out a hand for Mai to grab.

"Bou-san, John and Ayako, and _maybe_ Lin, but I think Masako and Naru could care less." Mai said laughing a bit. But her laughter slowly died down when she got to the part about Naru not caring.

"Well, you don't know that, he seemed to be pretty worried when you ran off this morning, and I know Masako likes Naru like you do." Misaki said smirking lightly shaking her extended hand a bit indicating for her to grab it.

"Yeah I guess your ri- HEY!" Mai yelled turning red. She then placed the pen and paper on the nightstand and ran after Misaki, who was smart enough to leave the room while Mai put the note down.

"Misaki! That wasn't funny!" Mai yelled finally catching up to Misaki who was at the end of the hall catching her breath and trying not to laugh.

"I think it was pretty funny. Ok, ok I'm sorry. But it was a bit obvious I just wanted to hear you admit it. But don't worry I won't tell anyone." Misaki said winking at Mai who was still very red.

"Is it really that obvious!?" Mai said panicking a bit thinking Naru might know.

"Don't worry I'm pretty sure he doesn't know, so your safe." Misaki replied, smiling as she saw Mai let out a relieved sigh.

"Good because I don't plan on telling him anytime soon, or letting him find out." Mai answered smiling.

"Well I think you should eventually tell him, but you do what you want. But will you back to the base _now_?" Misaki asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Fine, fine lets go." Mai said laughing at how childish Misaki could act. She sort of reminded her of Madoka.

'_I bet those two would get along great. Maybe if she isn't busy ill invite her over.'_ Mai thought, picturing Madoka and Misaki teaming up and going against Naru. She grinned at the thought.

About two minuets later they arrived at the door to the base. Sighing Mai opened it and put on a smile.

"Mai! Hey your back." Bou-san exclaimed getting up immediately and ruffling her hair.

Bou-san! Stop that." Mai shouted trying to get away from the crazy monk.

"Stop it you lazy monk! She just got back and you're going to chase her off!" Ayako yelled hitting the monk on the head, releasing Mai.

"I didn't chase her off the first time!" Bou-san yelled back, totally forgetting about Mai to focus on his 1st... 2nd, 3rd, you want to know what I lost count.

"Guy's, this is nothing to start and argument over. Come on." John said trying to step in between the quarreling Monk and Miko.

Mai sighed she knew this was coming. I mean do they ever stop fighting. But I guess that what Mai loves about them, about all them.

"Stop fighting. Where here to work." Naru said glaring at the two people who were currently getting on his last nerve.

The monk and miko immediately stopped and took there seats on the couch. John let out a relieved sign and plopped onto the couch exhausted.

Naru turned to look up at the clock which currently said 11:47pm.

"It's late. Everyone return to there rooms and go to sleep. We have to get up at 8:00am tomorrow and I expect _all _of you to be up and ready on time." Naru stated firmly, turning to stare at Mai at the last part.

"Hey, I'll be up ok gosh, you don't have to stare at me _every time _you mention something about getting up early." Mai said crossing her arms over her chest and turning to the side.

"Well, considering you're late nearly all the time, yes I do." Naru said in an 'I Know Everything So Drop the Conversation' kind of tone.

"What ever." Mai said standing up and walking out of the room again but this time she was followed by everyone else. She walked to her door and said goodnight to everyone and after receiving a reply from everyone except Naru, she went into her room.

She walked over and shut the blinds on her window and went to turn on the little lamp sitting on her nightstand. She gathered her pajamas from her suitcase and gather up all the other stuff she would need and walked to the door leading to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and turned on the warm water for a bath. She removed her clothes and stepped into the hot and soothing tub.

Mai sighed as she recalled everything that happened since they arrived. Finding her old home, seeing her old room, and telling Naru her life story. Mai turned a bit red at that part but was still glad she was able to tell someone.

'_But did that someone really have to be Naru? I mean why not Ayako, or John or even Masako. But Naru, well at least he didn't make fun of me. It actually seemed like he cared.'_ Mai thought smiling a bit at that one thought.

After a half an hour Mai was out of the bath and she dried her hair so she wouldn't get the bed soaked.

She took of the sheets of her bed and threw them into a laundry basket in the corner of the room over by the door.

Mai let out a yawn as she climbed into her warm, cozy bed, and now dust free bed. She snuggled deeper into the sheets, enjoying the feeling of her old bed.

In just two minuets she dozed off to sleep. Yep, she forgot to set the alarm clock.

**A/N** Well there it is. Sorry if its not that exiting but I'm putting up these chapters while I'm trying to figure out where I want this fic to go. But I'll try to make it more interesting Please review, I would really appreciate it.


	10. Kanami

**A/N **Yay i wrote another chapter! I hope you guys like it! Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt and I never will. But if I did I would make the manga volumes come out faster!

**Chapter 10: Kanami**

Mai's Dream

"_Huh, where am I?" Mai thought as she looked around trying to identify where she was. All she could see was darkness. _

"_Naru… Naru?" Mai said into the darkness hoping the boy would come forward. She waited and waited but Naru never showed up. She hoped he was just playing around and he would pop up any time soon, but she had a feeling that wasn't the case._

"_Naru!" Mai called again looking around franticly. _

_Mai slid to her knees in defeat. She could not find the black clad teen anywhere. She covered her head with her hands trying to figure a way out of this dream… or nightmare._

_Mai heard a rustling noise and looked up too see a landscape forming and she could slightly make out of the orphanage. She saw white glowing dots floating around the building. There had to be over 40 of them. _

_Mai saw something move out of the corner of her eye and after a few seconds she realized it was the same figure she spotted earlier that day that she thought was a human, or was a human. She floated down towards the figure and realized that it was indeed a person. She tried to get down closer so she might be able to see and other features but couldn't make out anything more._

_Mai decided to go inside of the orphanage to see if she can find anything else. She floated threw the top window and saw a little girl around 9 or 10 years old with brown hair and eyes playing ball in the hall with her friends. There seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary so Mai deiced to go down to the next floor._

"_Hey, Kanami, did it just get colder or is it just me?" A young boy said as he turned to face the brown haired girl, now know as Kanami._

_After hearing that Mai stopped in front of the window and turned her head in interest to the children playing. _

"_N… No I feel it too Ryo." Kanami said as she wrapped her arms around her self in attempt to shield herself from the cold air._

"_Maybe we should go tell Misaki? Come on lets go." One of the other kids said as they walked towards the stairs. _

_Mai saw the kids, along with, Kanami and Ryo nod there heads as they followed there friends to the stairs. _

"_Hold on a sec, I'm gonna go get the ball!" Kanami yelled as she ran back towards the bright blue ball they were recently playing with. Ryo nodded and told there friends her would wait for Kanami, and then they would meet up with them at the second floor where Misaki should be making lunch._

_Kanami ran over to the ball being careful not to trip over the rug. She reached down to the ball and picked it up. Just as she was about to turn around someone yelled out to her causing her to freeze._

"_Kanami, look out!" Ryo cried. Kanami spun around to see a vase floating in the air looking as if it were to come straight at her. She let the ball fall to the ground as she made a quick dash for the door. As soon as she was going to run though, the rug was pulled back and Kanami went tumbling to the floor. She looked back to see the vase flying at her. She immediately put her head down and covered her head with her hands. All she could feel was a sharp pain in her back and Ryo calling out to her as she fell unconscious. _

_Mai stopped looking after Kanami tripped and all she heard was a crash, shriek of pain, and Ryo worried and panic filled cries. The cries though slowly drifted off and Mai heard someone calling out to her. _

'_Wait! That was that was the incident that Misaki told us wasn't it…' Mai thought._

_Mai turned towards the stairs wanting to see if she could gather more information. She unfortunately could not because the voice called to her again slowly bringing her out of her slumber._

"_Mai, Mai!" Someone called._

End Dream

"Mai! Mai get up already!" The person called again, this time successfully waking Mai up.

"Huh" Mai mumbled sitting up slowly to see a very annoyed Naru by the door.

"Eh, Naru what are you doing in my room?" Mai asked confusion evident on her face.

"Well, lets see, it's almost 9 am, and you were supposed to be up at 8. But it's not very surprising that _you_ forgot to set your alarm clock now is it." Naru answered, getting more annoyed every second.

"What?! Oops! I'm sorry." Mai yelled as she jumped out of her bed and grabbed her clothes from her bag. She ran into the bathroom and in no less then 3 minuets she was out and ready.

"I have to grab something from my room, you can go downstairs in the dining room where everyone else is." Naru said as he exited her room.

"Uh, ok." Mai said to know one, for Naru had already entered his room.

After a few moments of blinking Mai realized she was still late. She rushed out of her room and raced down the flights of stairs. She slowed down by the entrance to the dinning room not wanting to run into someone.

She successfully slowed to a walk and slowly made her way into the kitchen to have everyone in the SPR gang stare at her.

Since the SPR members got up earlier, or everyone but Mai did, and the children normally got up at 10, only the SPR gang was in the dinning room.

"Sorry I'm late, I forgot to set my alarm and Naru had to wake me up." Mai said looking embarrassed when she got to the part about Naru having to wake her up. She walked over to the chair in between Bou-san and John and sat down.

"It's alright Mai, I mean this isn't the first time you've forgotten to wake up on time." Bou-san said smiling and ruffled Mai's hair. Mai and everyone else in the room except for Bou-san, Lin and Masako sweat dropped.

'_Was that supposed to help me?'_ Mai thought taking a peak at Masako smirk behind the sleeve of her kimono.

"Oww!!" Bou-san yelled clutching the now black and blue part of his head. "What was that for?!" He yelled at the miko who was twirling her purse around her finger by the strap with another hair brush in her hand, ready to chuck at the monk if need be.

"Do you seriously think that was going to help her?!" The miko yelled back at the monk. She raised her arm with the hair brush in it ready to throw at the monk. Bou-san seeing that motion jumped up from his seat to hide behind Mai.

"Uh guys, maybe me should just sit and wa" Mai started trying to talk over the miko and monks argument, but was cut off when she had to jump out of the way of an incoming hair brush.

"Ek! Ayako, watch where you thrown that." Mai said shakily, as she looked at the hair brush that was currently stuck in the wall.

Bou-san also slowly turned his vision over towards the brush and his eyes grew wide out of fear.

'_Who… who knew she could throw that strong ha…ha. Time to run.' _Bou-san though right before he took off in a beeline for the door, only to come face to face with a still annoyed Naru.

"What are you doing?" Naru demanded. Naru was leaning against the frame of the door, hands crossed over his chest, and glare in place.

'_Well, someone's not happy.' _Bou-san though. He was about to chuckle but them remembered the situation he was in.

'_Ok, there is a pissed off Naru in front of me, and an angry Ayako armed with Hairbrushes, make up, and who knows what else. Well who's worse? Pissed off Naru, or angry armed Ayako? I'm going with Naru.'_ Bou-san thought again. A tapping sound which Bou-san soon realized was Naru's foot snapped him out of his life or death thoughts.

"Well?" Naru asked again a bit louder and sharper this time.

"Uh… nowhere…" Bou-san replied sheepishly as he quickly ran back to his seat next to Mai, but not before making sure Ayako wasn't getting ready to pelt him with more make-up and hair brushes.

Bou-san pulled out his chair and plopped down into it, and let out a sigh of relief.

Naru said nothing more as he walked over to his seat next to Lin and sat down. Immediately after sitting down, Naru pulled out small pocket sized black notebook from his coat.

"Even during breakfast he works." Bou-san whispered to Mai.

"Ya know, if you think about it, it's not all that surprising." Mai whispered back. Both Mai and Bou-san sweat dropped at that remark. "Plus the notebooks black." Mai added.

"Yea but I would be in shock if it wasn't, well maybe a dark… dark, dark blue won't be that surprising." Bou-san said, still whispering. The both laughed a bit and after making a few more jokes about Naru and his obsession with the color black they quieted down and waited for the food to arrive.

"Minasan ohayou gozaimasu!" Someone called as they entered the dinning room.

The SPR member's turned to see Sumire walking towards them with food in her hands. When she reached the table, she place bowls of rice, rolled omelets, and toast on the table for everyone.

"Thanks you." Everyone said to Sumire, who smiled and nodded in response.

"Itadakimasu." Everyone said in unison as they picked up there chopsticks and began to eat there breakfast before starting there work.

By the time they were all finished eating it was 10:10am which would mean that the children would soon be up and about. After everyone was finished eating they all went up to the base to receive there orders.

"Ok, today we will look around outside. Hara-san, you and Matsuzaki-san will once again, walk around the grounds sensing for any spirits. Bou-san, you will look around and see if you find anything suspicious or something that looks out of place. Also if you spot any children out here ask them if they have seen anything strange outside. Lin will stay here researching and keeping an eye on the cameras. Mai and Brown-san will come with me." Naru said is a business like tone.

"Hai!" Everyone said as they stood up, except for Lin, and filed out of the base.

They all walked down the flights of stairs to the bottom floor. Mai was leading and instead of going out the front door she turned to the side and walked down a different hallway to another door. She opened it to reveal that it lead to the back yard.

When Mai got out she smiled and looked around, even the back was the same as she remembered it. There were roses everywhere along with many other different breeds of flowers. Each one lightened up the yard in its own way. There was a little lake in the back with a fountain in the middle. In the fountain there were lily pads and water lily's floating atop the water. The water was crystal clear and glistened as the sun hit its surface.

'_It's the same as I last saw it. I'm so glad not much has changed. Thought it is slightly surprising that nothing has changed, but wither way, I'm glad.' _Mai thought happily with a smile still on her face.

"Wow Mai, nice yard." Bou-san commented looking around as well.

"I agree." Ayako said as she walked around, and then smiled at Mai.

"Thanks, well let's get to work!" Mai spoke, determination in her voice. She began running off in the direction of the lake to begin her investigation totally forgetting abut Naru, John, and the fact that Naru didn't tell them what they were supposed to be looking for.

"Uh, Mai… Wait up!" John said as he ran after Mai followed by Naru.

"Huh? What?" Mai asked as she stopped to turn around after hearing the priest call after her. John came to a jog as he reached her. When he was less then a foot away he stopped and leaned over putting his hands on him knees and tried to catch his breath.

Naru just walked over and stopped next to John. Unlike the priest though, Naru was completely composed.

"Mai, would you be able to handle being an idiot _after_ you get the directions so we don't have to run after you." Naru demanded.

Mai turned red from anger and was about to shout back at her boss, but them turned red from embarrassment moments after realizing she did run off not know what in the world she was supposed to do.

"Ok Naru, will you _please_ explain it then already." Mai stated after almost all the red cleared from her face.

"Well, since you apparently remember how everything looked and seem to surprisingly have a very good memory, though I don't see how that could be compared to how stupid you are. Since you do though I want you to walk around the property and see if anything seems to have changed drastically or even just a bit, anything could be a clue. John and I will be following behind you taking notes of anything you find or we do." Naru said as he looked down at his clipboard, then handed one to John.

"Ok, well let's start in the front and work our way back." Mai said. She turned around and started walking towards the front of the orphanage.

**A/N **There it is! I hope it was somewhat good lol. I'm pretty sad now though. The new Ghost Hunt volume, volume 10 was supposed to come out in english on June 24th, but it was switched to April 7th, **2009!** An entire year wait... again! But thanks for reading once again please read and review... well most likely since you got down here your read it, i hope, so just please review! I'd appreciate it and the more reviews I get the faster i will update, that i promise! **Oh! **I also drew a picture of Sumire and colored it. I have the like to the picture in my profile for those of you who want to see. Also if there is an OC that you want me to draw and color just tell me in a review and ill see what i can do!


	11. The Mysterious Glowing Ball

**A/N** Sorry for the wait! Here is the next chapter of Haunting Memories. I'm just going to get right to the story. One because I think you readers might just want to get to the story, and two… I can't think of anything else to write. Haha. One last thing. I would like to thank Sara Moon for proof reading it! Thank you so much: D

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Ghost Hunt and I never will. So consider yourselves lucky. :)

**Chapter 11: The Mysterious Glowing Ball**

Mai, Naru, and John

Mai continuously looked around her as they were walking to the front of the yard for any thing out of place or different from what she remembered it to be like. Aside from new plants and trees nothing seemed to be disarranged. Mai continued to look though as they made there way towards the front the yard.

"Naru, there doesn't seem to be anything strange, well from what I can remember." Mai said as she turned to look back at her boss to see him looking through the file once again.

'_I wonder how many times he's read through that… one, two, three… too many times to count.' _ Mai thought sweat dropping.

"Excuse me did you say something?" Naru asked smirking as he looked up from the file to stare straight at the now fuming Mai. He turned around and began to walk away from both Mai and John to continue to the front of the house.

"Stupid… good-looking… narcissistic… jerk!" Mai mumbled holding up a fist.

"What?" Naru asked turning around to stare at her accusingly.

"Nothing!" she said innocently running to catch up with him.

"Hey, guys wait up!" John called running to try and keep up with the boss and his assistant.

Ayako and Masako

Masako and Ayako were walking around the opposite side of the house of that which Naru, Mai, and John were at.

"Masako do you sense anything?" Ayako asked as she looked around for anything that might _seem_ out of place. Masako turned around to face the miko, then closed her eyes and turned the other way, then back. She opened her eyes then answered.

"Yes I do, though it is very faint. There seems to be quite a few spirits around here actually. They don't feel very violent, but it is a bit hard to tell, it's almost as if they were sleeping." she said brining her sleeve to her mouth in thought. They both stopped walking and tried to think of something that might help them obtain more clues.

"Could it be possible that they're trying to mask their presence?" Ayako questioned. She turned to face the medium to see her slowly shaking her head.

"It is possible, but they would have to be very strong to be able to do that. These spirits seem to be quite low in strength." Masako replied.

"How are you so sure…? What if it's a strong spirit that's just masking part of its presence to try and trick us." Ayako stated looking at Masako to see her glaring at her.

"Once again it is possible, but I doubt it. Also, I don't believe I am wrong, unlike _you_ who hasn't done anything correct or successful more than once." Masako answered coldly. She turned around brining her sleeve up to her mouth once again but this time to hide her smirk.

Ayako turned a bright red from anger, but then turned to a much darker red when she saw the young girl smirk.

"What ever! Let's just continue looking!" Ayako stated loudly, turning fast on her heels marching away from the medium.

"I agree." Masako replied following the now… slightly calm miko.

Bou-san

Bou-san was currently walking to the children's play area which was, according to Misaki, to the far side of the house.

"Stupid, annoying, arrogant, know it all!" Bou-san continued mumbling to him self.

'_Once again I'm stuck with questioning all the kids! Sure I love kids, but what I don't love is questioning six year olds about spirits and ghosts. I don't really think they know much about them other than the ones that go 'boo' on Halloween. Also, there are so many of them!'_ he complained.

"Yep, Naru _does_ officially hate me that much." Bou-san said sighing as he looked towards the ground.

About a minuet later the sound of laughter filled the air. Bou-san looked up to see a play ground filled with children. There were children hanging from the swing set, some were playing in a large brightly colored wood sand box, and others were just running all over the place enjoying themselves.

Bou-san sighed as he saw the large number of children.

'_Naru is definitely going to pay for this!' _he shouted to himself.

After a few quick seconds he began walking towards the energetic group of children.

"Well here I go." he said unenthusiastically.

Mai, Naru, and John

John and Mai were currently searching around the yard, while Naru was standing on the porch in the front taking notes.

'_Can't he help?' _Mai whined as she looked around a large rose bush.

"Ouch!" Mai shrieked. She brought her bleeding index finger into her mouth, "I've got to be more carefull."

"You think." Naru stated giving her a smirk and a raised eyebrow, "I guess I was wrong about that good memory of yours."

"Why you…" Mai started twitching but was interrupted.

"Shut up and get back to work." Naru said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bandage. He placed it in her hand and walked back to his previous spot.

"Huh?" Mai questioned dumbly as she looked from Naru to the bandage in her hand. A blush soon began forming over her cheeks. After a few moments she shook it off, removed her finger from her mouth, and placed the bandage over the small cut.

"Thank you!" she called to Naru who only nodded in reply. _'Well at least he replied… somewhat.'_ she though as she got back to work.

She kneeled down to try and get a better view of the lower part of the bush. A rustling noise reached Mai's ears. She looked up when she heard the noise again but this time it was accompanied by a light screech. Mai strained her ears to hear the noise again. When she couldn't find the sound she stood up and walked towards a bunch of tall oak trees, the location where she believed the noise had come from. When she stepped into the trees she saw a strange glowing ball-like figure.

'_Wha… what is that?' _Mai thought as she stared confused at the glowing ball.

The ball began to move deeper into the trees. Mai, not knowing what else to do, began to follow it.

Naru looked up from his clip board to see Mai staring into a bunch of trees. He stood up as he saw her walking deeper into the trees.

"Brown-san!" Naru called to John as he began to walk after Mai. John looked up from his place behind a bolder to see Naru waking towards a bunch of trees that Mai was by before. From his current position he could only see Mai's bright purple shirt as it traveled deeper into the forest. He got up and ran to catch up with Naru who was jogging after Mai who seemed to be travelling in a slight sprint.

Mai looked around trying to spot the ball that she had lost sight of in the trees. She ignored Naru and John's calls as she continued to search franticly for the glowing ball. A bright light suddenly clouded Mai's vision.

"Mai!" Naru called after her as he sprinted to try and catch up to her. John and Naru continued to call after her but their attempts were fruitless. Naru called after her when he saw her slow down to a stop while looking around.

"Mai! Why were you running? Did you see something?" John called running after Naru to catch up to her. Mai turned around and John and Naru were a bit taken aback by what they saw. Mai's eyes were dark, distant, and emotionless. Her facial expression was no different. She turned back to the front and began to take off again, first in a jog that soon turned into a fast run.

'_Who knew Mai was this fast, but this isn't good. John and I don't know the yard well enough so if we lose her...there is no telling when she'll come back.' _Naru thought as he started to run faster. Behind him John was running as fast as he could just to stay at least six feet behind Naru.

'_Those two should really think about trying out for a track team.'_ thought John, as he tried to speed up. He was panting hard and thought he would collapse at any moment, but thankfully for him it looked like Mai was starting to slow down.

Naru saw Mai beginning to slow down. She passed through a huge rose bush not stopping to worry about the thorns. Naru covered his face with his arms as he ran through the rose bush. On the other side of the rose bush was a small clearing, it was surrounded with beautiful blooming flowers. There was a single medium sized well in the middle of the clearing. Naru didn't like that fact that Mai was climbing up the side of the well.

John gasped when he made it through the rosebush to see Mai standing on the edge of the well looking straight down it looking as if she were in a trance.

"Mai!!" both Naru and John called, their voices filled with worry.

"Mai!!" they both shouted again this time even louder. Mai's head swung up and she spun around to see Naru and John covered in cuts and sweat. They were panting and trying to catch their breath. Mai's heel slipped on the edge of the well and a scream filled the air. Naru and John's head snapped up with eyes wide. They raced towards the edge of the well to grab Mai's hands just as she lost her grip.

"Naru, John… help me." Mai squeaked in fear as she looked down only to swing her head back up, tearing her eyes from the sight of the seemingly never ending dark path down.

"Don't worry Mai." John said in breaths as both he and Naru struggled to lift Mai out of the well. Once Mai was out, she sank to the ground and let the shock die down.

John sank down beside her and Naru kneeled down on her other side. Both boys were gasping for air and trying to get over the shock of the event.

"What, what happened? Where are we, how did we get here." Mai asked looking at Naru. She saw Naru trying to get enough air in his system to answer.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that? You were the one taking off running in the first place." Naru said looking at her demanding an answer.

"I don't know...the last thing I remember is you giving me the bandage." she answered brining her hand to her forehead to wipe off the sweat that was cascading down her face. She brought her hand up only to pull back in pain as she looked at her palm to see splotches of thick red liquid.

"Come on we have to get back to the house so we can take care of our wounds." Naru said extending a hand down to Mai. She reached out and took his hand and was brought up form her place on the ground. Naru waited for her to steady her self before releasing her hand. He waited for John to get up before walking towards the _side_ of the rosebush to save him from gaining more cuts.

John and Mai struggled to build up enough speed to catch up with Naru.

'_What happened after Naru gave me the bandage? Why can't I remember?'_Mai thought worryingly.

The trio continued to walk the same path they had taken before to make it out of the forest.

Ayako and Masako (Before Mai ran off)

Masako looked up suddenly. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Ayako spotted her and stood up from her squatting position. Masako opened her eyes and turned to face the confused miko.

"I sense something. It's not a very large presence but it has a vicious aura," Masako said brining her sleeve to her side. She waited to see the miko's reaction.

"Really…! Where," Ayako asked anxiously. She saw Masako raise her arm and point towards the front of the house and off to the left side at the top. Ayako saw many trees indicating it was a forest. "Let's go, this might be a big clue. Or it might at least be some clue considering we have… like nothing," she shouted towards the medium frustrated. She took off toward the forest with Masako close behind.

"This is going to take awhile! This building is huge an- Ouch! Oh no, I just broke a heel!" Ayako shouted as she stopped to examine her boot. She picked up the heel and was trying to jam it back on. Her actions were obviously unsuccessful.

"Ayako come on! Get up. We have to go! We'll be lucky if we get there in 15 minuets at least! It might even be more considering we are all the way in the back, _and_ on the opposite side of the spirit's location!" Masako told Ayako, who was still on the floor with her shoe. "Come on! We might take even longer again because of your boot!" she shouted grabbing Ayako by the arm to try and pull her up. Unfortunately Ayako wouldn't budge.

An invisible light bulb suddenly appeared over the young medium's head. The light bulb turned on and Masako smirked as she reached into her purse and pulled out her dark purple, expensive cell phone. She pushed a few buttons and held up the phone towards the miko, she held it there for a short minuet, then brought it back to her and pushed another few buttons. She smirked in satisfaction.

"Ayako get up or I'm sending this video to Bou-san!" Masako said firmly still smirking. Ayako turned up in curiosity. Masako pushed a button on her phone and the word 'replay' appeared on the screen. A video of Ayako crying while hugging her shoe began playing and went on like that for a bit longer. Ayako went bright red in embarrassment.

"No, give it, please! Erase it please! You can't let him see that. I'll be teased for the rest of my life!" Ayako pleaded on her knees.

"I'm not erasing it. But I also won't show him," Hearing that made Ayako sigh with relief. "…yet." Masako finished as she pressed the save button then snapped her phone shut and placed it back in her purse. Hearing that made Ayako worry even more.

"Bu… But why!" She began but was cut off.

"Wait. If you get off the ground and focus on the case and not on your shoes or anything else then Bou-san will never see this. But if you continue to act childish like this, he _will_ see it very, _very_ soon." Masako stated. As soon as she finished Ayako jumped up from the ground, dusted her self off, and put the heel in her purse.

"Let's go." Ayako said walking -well limping a bit- towards the forest once again.

'_Yeah, why didn't _I _think of that?'_ Masako said sighing, annoyance written all over her face. She turned around and began walking towards the miko who was already about twenty feet in front of her.

"Masako hurry up, the way we're going we'll never get there!" Ayako called back to Masako. She swore she could have seen steam erupting from the red girl's face.

'… _Uh oh.' _ Thought the miko when she saw how mad the medium was at her. "Maybe I should have waited for her…" Ayako said aloud.

"You think!" Masako said in a tone that made Ayako want to crawl under a rock. But she of course would never do that, it's too dirty.

"Heh, Heh… sorry about that." Ayako said scratching her head. Masako twitched, and then stuck her leg out a bit in front of the miko.

"Ahh!" Ayako shouted as she tripped over the mediums leg. She growled as she hit the ground.

"Hurry up. We've already wasted too much time." Masako giggled as she continued walking.

"Whatever, princess." Ayako said as she spit out some grass that had gotten into her mouth when she had collided with the ground.

Bou-san

He reached the children in no less than one minuet. He sighed one last time before walking over to the first child who was smiling as she glided through the air on the swing.

"Hi. I'm Bou-san and I'm with the investigation crew. Do you think you can help me out a bit?" he asked kindly. He smiled brightly at the young girl who looked to be about six or seven. She had beautiful dark purple eyes and long raven colored hair with two apple red clips holding her bangs away from her eyes.

"Sure. I'll help you." She answered with a large warm smile. She slowed down her swing to a stop and got off. She quickly brushed out the wrinkles on her cute white dress that stopped just above her knees.

Bou-san squatted down so that he could be at the same level as the girl. He scratched his head as he tried to think of what to say.

"Well how about we go and sit down on that bench over there so you don't have to stand the entire time." Bou-san asked as he pointed to the medium sized, polished wooden bench.

She nodded giving him another smile. They both walked over to the bench and sat down. The girl turned towards Bou-san and waited patiently for him to ask her the first question.

"Well I heard from a few other kids that most of the… ghosts were active on the very top floor. Is that true?" Bou-san asked. The girl brought her hand up to her chin and thought about what she had heard.

"Yes I have heard that many times. I believe that the spirits have also been active a few times around the yard though. If I remember correctly some of the other kids claimed to have seen a glowing ball I think. I don't believe they have ever told Misaki-san though." She answered looking up at Bou-san with a cute expression.

Bou-san was shocked at her vocabulary. _'Wow, she is one smart kid, maybe this won't be a waste of time after all.'_ He thought with a smile.

"Have you ever seen any of the spirits?" He asked again. He saw her shake her head, her raven hair blowing from the breeze that came.

"No I haven't. I've only heard these rumors but I do believe they are true. The one with the glowing ball hasn't been said much though, I think because some kids have gone looking for it and they don't want Misaki-san to know. I want to tell her but then the kids might be madder at me…" she replied frowning sadly.

Bou-san frowned when he saw her sad expression. He didn't believe that an expression like that should be present on her face.

"Why would they be mad at you?" He asked curiously. She turned to him and gave him a smile to show she was glad he cared.

"Well I was taught by my parents to always tell the truth _and_ tell what _needed_ to be told. So when some kids do something bad, for example play ball in the house or tag, and knock something over I tell Misaki-san, and the kids get mad at me for tattling. But I do respect my parent's wishes and I always tell her, but I'm confused as to what to do about the glowing ball information…what do you think I should do?" She asked looking up to him with hope in her eyes.

"Well I think you should ignore what the others say because you are a wonderful, bright girl. I also believe you should tell Misaki-san about the glowing ball. I believe that because one, you believe it's the right thing to do, and two because some kids might get hurt if they continue to follow it. If you want to tell Misaki-san, I'll come with you if you want."

The girl's eyes twinkled as her smile widened

"Thank you so much, I will tell her and I would love it if you came with me." She said happily. He returned the smile then put his hand to_his_ chin as he got an idea.

"Humm, since I'm coming with _you_, how would you like to come with me to ask the rest of the kids if they know anything?" Bou-san asked her holding out his hand when he stood up.

"I'd love to!" she answered beaming. She took his hand as she hopped off the bench.

"Let's go…,uhh, sorry I forgot to ask your name." he said laughing and scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh yes! My name is Mayu." She said smiling brightly while pointing to herself proudly.

"Well it's nice to be working with you Mayu. Now, let's get to work." He said marching forward Mayu following.

"Yeah!" she shouted.

**A/N** There it is! The eleventh chapter! Pretty plain title but i couldn't think of anything else. I hope you all liked it. Plus I wanted to have sort of a happy ending to the chapter so I welcome Mayu! Plus I needed to add something with Bou-san and he is funny so Bou-san, plus Questioning children, equals good ending. See? Haha. Well I'll try to update soon, but I make no promises:)


End file.
